


intertwined paths

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [36]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Apples, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character(s), Romance, Running, Running Away, Secrets, Snow White Elements, Step-siblings, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Two Shot, unless you know the actual story of snow white, you will know that it is not real death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood weren’t supposed to meet but fate had twisted their paths together.
Relationships: Tohoku Itako & Tohoku Zunko, Tohoku Zunko & WIL, kokone/Tohoku Zunko
Series: Short Story Assemble [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 2





	intertwined paths

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I’m sobbing, this is my third “Little Red Riding Hood” story, but even more gay than the last one-.
> 
> But seriously, this is basically a huge apology for those who enjoyed my “Mistletoe or Dare” story that I accidentally deleted. I’ve been flip-flopping between writing and not having inspiration, but I’m pretty happy with this. :)
> 
> Although this was a big pain to write cause there was so much I wanted to do and I'm just like, "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" I thought of this idea when I was free in math class and I was like, "Heh... imagine if Snow White and Robin Hood fell in love? But make it gay. ... What if it was Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood?" And here we are, haha. I think I'm missing half the tags I need but I'm tired and I'll able more later.
> 
> (Also late happy birthday to Kokone-)

Her heart was pounding heavily as she ran through the forest for who knows how long. Her feet were aching by now, but she didn’t care. At least, she was thankful that Wil had made her change into more loose clothing, something easier to run instead of her usual gowns. Made her appear less like a princess. With Wil being the main thought, her mind kept going back to the conversation that was the reason behind her actions.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

_ As soon as they close to the entrance of the forest, Wil the royal huntsman, who has been friends with her ever since they were children, gripped her by her shoulders and looking her in the eye had told her, “Run and don’t come back.” _

_ Already startled by the sudden action, Zunko’s eyes widened at his words. “What- why?” _

_ Looking down to avoid eye contact, he murmured, “Your… older step-sister wishes for your head.” _

_ “Itako? But why?” Zunko looked at him becoming increasingly scared and confused. She knew that Itako, her older step-sister who was a shaman, showed nothing by disdain to her ever since the older girl’s mother married Zunko’s father, but this was a bit dramatic. Did Zunko do something wrong to Itako? _

_ “I don’t know the exact reason behind it, but she ordered me to kill you and bring something from you as proof.” He heaved a heavy sigh, brushing his hand through his spiky, gray hair.  _

_ “Oh…” She gasped softly. So this was why Wil told her to change into an outfit that wasn’t as fancy as her royal robes and handed her a fern green cloak as soon as they stepped outside the kingdom.. He was trying to protect her. _

_ “Do you have anything I can take for now?” He looked at her hopefully and it was when Zunko felt guilty yet thankful. Her best friend since they were children was trying to protect at all costs, and if he was caught, he could die. _

_ “Uh…” Zunko looked down at herself. Unable to find something, she combed a hand through her hair, her fingers brushing over her silk headband. The one her mother used to wear. She took it off, handing it to him. “I suppose you take this. Keep it safe for me, alright?” _

_ “Of course, princess. I might have to cover it in blood though so make it appear that I really killed you.” He nodded. Placing it carefully in his satchel, he pulled out a folded map and handed it to her. “Here, take this. There should be a mark that says “Avanna’s house”. Go to her, and tell her that you're my friend. She’ll let you stay with her until I come back for you, okay? Now go!” _

_ With a quick nod, Zunko turned and started running with Wil shouting behind her, “Stay safe, Your Highness!” _

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Zunko wasn’t sure how long she had been running for, but it felt like hours, only trees surrounding her and blocking most of the sky. But that was impossible for the sun was still in the same place when Wil brought her in front of the forest.

To be fair, Zunko has never ventured outside of her kingdom’s walls besides visiting family friends or going to festivals from long distances, but she had always traveled by carriage with multiple guards and horses surrounding to protect her. Here in the woods, she was all alone unless she found someone who was willing to help and not kill her. 

Her mind distracted, Zunko wasn’t paying attention as she stumbled downhill. Gasping, Zunko’s eyes widened as she felt her foot caught onto something, most likely a tree root.

She squealed as she found herself sliding down the hill and rolled onto a dirt road. Zunko made a small groaning sound in both pain and frustration. At least she had found the dirt path she was looking for.

As she slowly attempted to stand, a sudden voice gasped from afar followed by the sound of running. “Oh my goodness!” The sound of running footsteps became louder as they neared Zunko. “Are you okay?”

Looking up slowly, Zunko felt her breath get caught in her throat. A girl around her age was looking down at Zunko, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. She wore a bright red cape and a hood that covered her head. In her left arm, she held a wicker basket covered with a red cloth.

‘Shoot, did she watch me roll down the hill? That would be extremely embarrassing. She’s really, really pretty.’ Zunko idly thought before her eyes widened at her own thoughts and mentally shook her head.

As if they were thinking the same thing, the stranger blurted out, “Oh, wow, you’re pretty.” When she realized that she had spoken out loud, she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. “Wait, sorry, that was, extremely, random. But, uh, are you okay?”

“Ye-yes.” Zunko stuttered as she felt warmth rise up her cheeks. So this girl didn’t recognize her as the princess? Good, that was good, perfect in fact. Better to stay undercover that way. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Here, let me help you.” The girl held out her hand and Zunko graciously took it as she stood up. At least, she attempted to, but as she tried to stand on her left foot, she hissed in pain once she felt a shock jolt through her body and she fell back down. “Is something wrong?” The girl asks worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Zunko managed to say through clenched teeth. Looking at her foot, she touches her ankle as gently as possible although she tenses at the pain. She bit her lip. “But I believe I twisted my ankle or something.”

The girl turned upset, biting her lip. “Sorry, but I don’t have anything in my basket that could help you. All I have is food…”

“Oh… it’s okay.” Zunko tried to give the girl her best smile although it felt more like a grimace if anything. Maybe she could get this girl to bring her to Avanna’s place.“Do…” She swallowed audibly before continuing, “Do you think you could help me get somewhere? I- I was supposed to be going to… someone that a friend recommended.”

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded, running a tongue over her lips as if thinking. “Do you know the name? Cause I know a few people who live here in the forest…”

“Uh… They’re name is… Avanna.” Zunko slowly nodded to herself, slowly moving a hand towards her pockets. “And she lives in the forest here. I- I have a-”

““Avanna?”” The girl repeated when she broke into a wide smile. “And she lives in this forest? I know her! Well, she’s my friend’s friend, but still. I’ve been to her house before, so I can take you there!”

“O-oh… what a nice coincidence.” She slowly felt her lips curve up into a smile unable to stop herself. There was something about this girl that made Zunko want to smile. “I would appreciate that greatly! But, uh… I just hope I can walk properly… is the walk long?”

“Ah… it’s kind of long.” The girl frowned again. After a few moments of thinking, ever so tentative, the girl slowly asked, “Do… Do you think I can hold you? Like- like you lean on me and I try to hold you steady.”

Thinking it over, Zunko nodded in uncertainty. “We… we could try that.”

It took a few minutes and a couple of times, Zunko almost fell to the ground, but eventually, the pair managed with the girl’s hand wrapped securely around Zunko’s waist, Zunko herself leaning on the girl’s side.

“There we go!” The girl beamed as she and Zunko stood there in the middle of the dirt path balancing on one another.

Unable to help herself, Zunko giggled. “Well before I can forget to ask, may I ask for your name?”

“You're awfully trusting to a stranger. But I’m Kokone.” The girl, Kokone, said jokingly, sharing an equally happy grin of her own. “And yours is?”

“You’re awfully helpful to someone you’ve never met.” She countered back in good nature. And without worry that Kokone would automatically assume her as the princess, she firmly said, “I’m Zunko.”

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

It was a slow progress due to Zunko’s injury, but with conversations passing between them flowing easily, the pair managed to finally arrive at their destination. With the hand that wasn’t carefully wrapped around Zunko’s waist, Kokone knocked on the wooden door.

“Ava? The brunette called, her free hand half-cupped to make her voice louder. “It’s Koko. I brought someone with me.”

For a moment, silence filled the air. Then, from the other side of the door, slow footsteps were heard. The door cracked open, enough to reveal one eye, scanning the pair cautiously. Then the door widened even more to reveal a young woman with a warm, pleasant smile before it morphed into shock. “Goodness, what happened to you?”

“Hey Avanna.” Kokone gave a half-smile before tightening her grip on Zunko’s waist. Zunko felt as if she was about to die happily inside. “Meet Zunko. I met her in the woods, but she twisted her ankle.”

Remembering that she hasn’t spoken at all yet, Zunko nodded shyly. “Ye-yeah. My friend Wil told me to come here actually. Sorry to bother you like this… This is a terrible first meeting.”

At that, the girl, Avanna, shook her head. “Oh no, not at all. Sorry about that. I haven’t had anyone visit in a while. Please, come in.” Stepping aside, Avanna allowed the pair inside.

On the outside, the cottage appeared quite small yet cozy all the same. However, upon entering, Zunko couldn’t help but pause and marvel at the interior of the home.

The furniture was simple and not too filling. Examining a table near the door, Zunko realized it had intricate designs carved into it. As if everything here was hand-crafted. Everything about this place looked like a home. Not only that, it felt like a home.

If she wasn’t a princess, Zunko wouldn’t mind living in a place like this. Giving a side glance to Kokone who was looking around the house as well, Zunko subconsciously wondered what it would be like to share a house with her.

“So.” Avanna’s voice filled the air, snapping Zunko out of her thoughts. “Who’s your friend, Kokone?” Yet as she asked, the way Avanna stared at her made Zunko feel as if she already  _ knew _ who she was.

“I’m Zunko.” She said, hoping her voice held no signs of nervousness. “My, uh, friend, Wil, sent me here to find you…”

Nodding her head as she spoke, Avanna murmured so lowly, Zunko wasn’t sure that Kokone heard or even noticed. “Ah, so you're the one Wil was talking about…” With a smile, she held out an outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Zunko.”

“It is wonderful to meet you as well, Avanna.” Zunko took the other girl’s hand into her own, shaking it firmly. When she lets go, however, she immediately lets out a hiss of pain. 

Glancing at Zunko in surprise, Kokone quickly fills in an explanation for Avanna. “We forgot to mention this, but Zunko twisted her ankle. Do you think you could help her?”

“Of course.” The woman nodded, turning to walk. She turned her head back towards the pair. “Kokone, bring her to the living room, alright?”

Nodding, the brunette carefully ushered Zunko towards the living room, the older girl slowly sinking into the couch cushions upon sitting. The room was silent for a while when Zunko tentatively spoke up. “She seems nice. Avanna, I mean.”

“She really is.” Kokone nodded with a smile that appeared quite fond.

The room went silent, but it felt the opposite of uncomfortable. It took a while, but eventually, Avanna came back into the room with a frozen sponge and white cloth with a bunny hopping beside her. After tying the cloth around Zunko’s foot, the sponge was now secured in the area where it hurt the most.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Weeks have passed since Kokone and Zunko had settled down in Avanna’s home, and to be truthful, this is the most comfortable Zunko has ever been in a long time. As soon as her ankle had healed, Zunko insisted on helping around as best as she could despite Avanna and Kokone’s protests of rest. This was the only time Zunko had ever felt free.

No servants crawling the hallways, asking if she needed any assistance with anything when Zunko was perfectly capable of doing it on her own. Learning to cook for the first time was nerve-wracking, but with Avanna’s helpful instructions and Kokone beside her, Zunko eventually learned how to make her first mochi.

All the while, she and Kokone became even closer, conversations flowing easily as if they’ve known each other all their lives. During those conversations, Zunko learned that Kokone was on her way to visit her sick grandmother’s house that lived in the middle of the forest.

While Zunko apologized for interrupting the girl’s visit, the younger girl waved it off. With a smile, Kokone had simply replied, “Avanna’s forest pets helped me send my basket to her and one of them is delivering a message to my dad. So don’t worry.”

Despite feeling her happiest, the guilt of not yet revealing her true status bloomed a little everyday in Zunko’s heart. But for now, life was good, amazing even. If only things could stay like this forever. But happy moments cannot last for long periods without trouble appearing.

There was a knock at the door and all three girls paused in whatever they were doing. Glancing at one another in confusion, Kokone and Zunko quietly followed Avanna towards the door.

Once they were all silently crowded outside the door, the owner of the house called, “Who is it?”

“It’s Wil.” A voice called from the other side. Despite it being muffled, that voice was imprinted in Zunko’s mind.

Her breath hitched at the sudden realization. Wil wasn’t executed. She wondered how long it took for him to convince Itako that she was dead.

Ever so cautiously, Avanna slowly opened the door and when he stepped inside, Zunko almost felt herself cry.

Wil was here, he was alive and healthy looking. His eyes hung deep bags underneath as if lacking sleep, but otherwise, he appeared as handsome as ever.

Once he was fully inside, they stared at one another. And without another thought, Zunko slammed into his arms which quickly wrapped themselves around her. Wil felt the same as always, familiar and warm. Unable to help but sob, she managed out, “You’re alive!”

“I am.” He muttered, his nose pressed up in her hair. She knew that voice only ever heard when Wil was filled with guilt. “I’m so sorry for taking so long to get you.”

“It’s alright. You're here now. That’s all that matters, you know?” Lifting her head up to face him, she attempted a comforting smile at the sight of his regret filled face. “Just… thank you so much… for everything. Really.” 

“It’s nothing. Anything for you-…” Wil looked as if he were going to say more before stopping himself. Remembering there were two more people in the same room, Zunko unlatched herself from him unwillingly. With a smile towards Avanna, Wil’s eyes landed on Kokone almost in a questioning way.

The corner of his eyes meeting Zunko’s, he silently asked, ‘Does she know?’ Subtly as possible, she shook her head. Raising a brow, Wil looked back at Kokone, who was shuffling almost awkwardly.

Outloud, he gave her a half-grin then spoke. “So… nice to meet you. I’m Wil. And you are?”

“I’m Kokone. So you're the Wil that Zunko keeps talking about.” There was something about the way Kokone spoke that seemed off. Zunko wondered if Avanna noticed as well. With a smile that appeared a little forced, she said, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

As if sensing the awkward tension, Avanna finally spoke up. “How about we all go to the living room?”

“Fine with me.” Zunko said as Wil nodded. Noticing Kokone appearing a little distracted, Zunko smiled at the younger girl. “How about you, Koko?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure.” The brunette girl nodded, smiling a little now. As the four made their way towards the living room, Zunko felt someone grab her arm, tugging her back a little. Chills shivers down Zunko’s spine as Kokone’s warm breath whispers into her ear. “Is he your boyfriend?” 

Shaking her head so slightly that almost nobody could tell, Zunko practically breathed, “I prefer people of the same gender.”

The other girl was silent, almost as if she were processing the words, letting out a small, “Oh.” She didn’t say anything else after that, Zunko worrying if she had said too much. What surprised her was when Kokone nodded. “Same here.”

The pair didn’t say anything else about the topic as they sat in the living room before Kokone offered to help Avanna make some honey tea.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

An hour after getting reacquainted in the living room, Wil stopped Zunko and asked if he could chat and have a small chat in her room with her.

“So… you haven’t told her you were a princess yet?” Crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall, he raised a brow at her fidgeting with her hair. They both knew who he was referring to.

“Okay, yes, but how was I supposed to tell her?” Zunko looked at her childhood friend, slightly exasperated. “What, ‘oh, hey, I’m the princess of Zunda and that I’m running away from my step-sister who’s trying to kill me for unknown reasons other than the fact that she hates me’? No, no, that’s ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous!”

“Your right.” He heaved a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair despite its shortness. “But how do you plan on telling her?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know!” Zunko cried, unceremoniously flopping onto her bed. “Just how do you tell someone a huge secret without them possibly turning against you in the end?”

“While I understand what your thought process is, not everyone's the same.” A voice cut clear through the air. “I just wish that you trusted me.”

Scrambling up from her bed, Zunko’s eyes widened at the sight of Kokone standing at the doorway, looking every little bit of frustration and betrayal as she expected. While Wil looked quite neutral to the sudden appearance of the other girl, she could tell that he was surprised as well.

“I just wish you - I dunno know - shared some kind of clue, I guess.” The brunette looked unsure of herself as she spoke, Zunko understanding what the message the younger girl was trying to convey. A thought seemed to prob in her head before she asked, “Does Ava know?”

“Always have.” Wil sighed, unable to maintain eye contact with the brunette, looking towards the forest instead.

She quickly stood up from the bed, yet before she even took one step towards the younger girl to explain herself, Kokone’s eyes went downcast as she turned away. “Sorry for eavesdropping on you, Zunko. Or should I say, Your Highness.” Her tone was filled with nothing but bitterness, so unlike the sweet girl Zunko was used to speaking to.

Just as she disappeared down the hallway, Zunko was about to chase after the younger girl when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back with a worried expression, Wil simply reassured her, saying, “It’s too early if you explain to her now. Just give it some time.”

As much as she wanted to ignore him, Zunko agreed and that night, she sobbed in her room alone for ruining one of the few relationships she had.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

For the first few days, tension just filled the entirety of the house. Zunko felt herself deflated whenever Kokone turned away to avoid any eye contact. Anytime she entered the room, Kokone would immediately stop talking and excuse herself to leave the room. During meals and chores, the younger girl would usually finish first and vanish from the room. Both Avanna and Wil knew it, but none of them said anything.

Zunko understood Kokone’s anger. But not being able to speak to the brunette caused her heart to ache even more. At this point, due to all the awkwardness between them, she was surprised that she hasn’t decided to leave yet.

“You two need to have a conversation at some point this week. You and Kokone, that is.” Avanna said out of nowhere as she and Zunko were hanging up laundry on clotheslines. “I don’t like seeing the tension brewing between you two.”

Bowing her head, she murmured back, “But Kokone won’t even look at me. How am I supposed to have a conversation with her if she won’t talk to me?”

“You have to understand that she feels betrayed despite knowing why you would hide your title.” The older girl spoke calmly, almost in a reassuring way. Frowning at the other girl’s downcast gaze, she asked, “Do you want to know why she hasn’t left yet?”

Eyes widened, Zunko turned her head towards Avanna. “How come?” She practically blurted out, then becoming embarrassed of how desperate she sounds for wanting an answer. 

Quickly checking the room as if to make sure that Kokone wasn’t near, Avanna whispered as loudly as she dared, “Because she doesn’t want to leave you.”

Her fingers froze, dropping the current piece of cloth and Zunko looked up with a face of shock. “Re- really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, are you Avanna?”

She shook her head as she clipped both sleeves of a shirt to the line. “I would never lie about something like that. That would be too cruel.” 

Unsure on what else to say, Zunko picked up her cloth and continued to hang articles of clothing, thankful that Avanna didn’t try to push the conversation.

In front of them was a large window opened to let fresh air breeze in. Minutes ticked by when a small bluebird flew in, landed on the window’s sill, and chirped. Looking up from her basket, Avanna kind smiled. “Hello there Merli. How are you today?”

Zunko wasn’t surprised to see the older girl conversing with the small creature as if the bird itself was human. In fact, a few times before, Avanna had introduced her to an overexcited fox pup and a shy wolf pup named Daina and Dex respectively. Both had been abandoned from their packs so Avanna provided them shelter. 

Just seeing other creatures reminded Zunko of her pet, Zundamon. She wondered if they missed her. In fact, she wondered if anyone from her kingdom missed her. Do they care that she’s gone missing for almost a month? Or are they just happy that they don’t have to serve her anymore?

Then she frowned. Since when did she ever care about people she’s never personally met missing her? Yes, it’s her future duty to rule in place of her father. Or at least it  _ was  _ her duty now that she’s fled away from her kingdom.

“There must be a lot on your mind currently.” Avanna’s voice cut through her muddled thoughts making Zunko look up at the older girl in surprise. “For now, just focus on how you're going to talk to Kokone.”

“You’re right…” She nodded with a sigh. For the rest of the time, they continued hanging up clothes before heading off to make dinner. Yet another awkward meal for everyone that day.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

A few days passed again when Zunko quietly made her way towards the back of the house. Opening the door towards the yard in the back, she looked straight ahead.

Outside sat Kokone, silently stroking a black rabbit most likely one of Avanna’s many forest friends. Although she was far away and behind the younger girl, Zunko could tell that Kokone had her thinking face on.

It was now or never. She was tired of not being able to talk to the younger girl freely like when they first met.

Taking a deep breath, she made sure that her footsteps were silent as she walked towards the brunette. Now that she was behind Kokone, she wasn’t sure on how else to approach her. Finally she mustered up the courage to softly call out, “Hey.”

Looking up, Kokone looked up, surprised but also as if she was expecting this would be happening sooner or later. Her eyes darted around as if she wasn’t sure on what to say. In the end, she blurted out, “Uh, hi?”

They fell into awkward silence before Zunko asked worriedly, “Do you mind talking?” Her mouth opened to continue when she closed it.  _ That is, unless you don’t feel like it _ . No, they had to talk now, they’ve been holding this off for too long. No more avoiding each other. She just wanted to be friends again. And perhaps… 

‘No,’ she scowled herself, despite what she wanted. ‘That would be much too bold.’

“Sure,” Kokone replied, leaning back against the wooden fence, the rabbit hopping into her lap. While that wasn’t the answer Zunko was expecting, it wasn’t unwelcomed. Before she could say anything, however, the brunette spoke first. “So you’re…  _ really _ the princess of Zunda… huh?” If she didn’t know any better, the younger girl almost looked disappointed.

Tucking her hair behind an ear, she nodded. “Yes… yes, I am. Kokone, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner, I-”

“Wasn’t sure if anyone in the wild was going to attack you.” Kokone interrupted abruptly. Glancing down at the rabbit she was stroking, she murmured, “If I were in your shoes, I guess I would do the same.”

Slowly, despite the younger girl rudely interrupting, Zunko nodded. “I’m sorry.” She apologized again, more softly this time.

The younger girl nodded. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you completely just yet. It’s… hard really, trying to really process it. I’m sorry.” She sighed, sounding more upset with herself.

So while this wasn’t exactly ideal to what Zunko hoped for, at least she knew that Kokone was close to forgiving her. That would be enough for now.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

“So, I heard you and Kokone finally spoke.” Wil stated one afternoon as he and Zunko eat lunch in the backyard. The house was empty due to Avanna needing supplies and Kokone offered to come with as well as to visit her family for a bit. “How did it go?”

“Yes, we finally did.” Zunko smiled gently as she stared at the sandwich in her hands. “She hasn’t forgiven me completely, which is understandable, but it’s a start.”

“That’s good to hear.” He smiled, biting into his own sandwich. They ate in silence for a while when Wil turned and grabbed something from his satchel. “I forgot, I went apple picking a few days ago and I brought some for you.” He pulled out a large red apple and Zunko’s smile widened.

“Really? You shouldn’t have.” She graciously took the apple. She wasn’t finished with her lunch yet, but the apple was so nice and large.

“Take a bite. They’re really good.” Wil encouraged her. 

She nodded, raising the apple towards her mouth. As soon as she took a large bite, however, Zunko’s eyes widened then she began choking. And before she even realized it, the world went dark around her.


End file.
